fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Ostatni pociąg do wpadki/scenariusz
Podczas wizyty u dziadków, Fineasz i Ferb postanawiają zbudować wielki balon wypełniony gorącym powietrzem. Tymczasem Fretka, zainspirowana przez inżyniera kolejowego Glendę, postanawia zmienić swoją postawę i zrezygnować z przyłapywania braci. Po drugiej stronie miasta, doktor Dundersztyc znajduje jajo ptaka dodo i przekonany, że wylęgnie się z niego wielki ptasi potwór, postanawia podbić z jego pomocą Okręg Trzech Stanów. Ostatni pociąg do wpadki (U dziadków Fineasza.) Izabela: (Do Fineasz) Miałeś rację, tu jest przepięknie. Baljeet: Tak, to bardzo miło, że zaprosiliście nas do swoich dziadków. (Unika piłki, którą Buford rzucił w jego stronę.) To nie fair! Prawie mnie trafiłeś. Buford: To nie fair! Celowałem w ciebie przez pół minuty i nie trafiłem. Fineasz: Cześć Fretka, jakieś plany na dziś? Fretka: Cóż, zapewne spróbuję was przyłapać, znowu! I znowu mi się nie uda. Kolejny punkt w moim paśmie wakacyjnych porażek i rozczarowań. Fineasz: Ej Ferb, słyszałeś? Fretka już wie co będzie dzisiaj robić. (W salonie w domu dziadków, dziadek i Lawrence siedzą w niezręcznej ciszy.) Clyde: Co..eh.. słychać na rynku antyków? Lawrence: Och, nie narzekam, wiesz jak mawiają w tej naszej antykowej branży. Clyde: Eh, czyli jak? Lawrence: Czyli co? Clyde: Jak mawiają w tej waszej antykowej branży? Lawrence: Och, ja tak nie mawiam, ale inni tak. Fineasz: (Razem z Ferbem odwiedza mężczyzn.) Cześć tato, cześć dziadku, chyba wam nie przeszkadzamy? Clyde: Skądże chłopcy, chodźcie do nas. Fineasz: Właśnie rozmawialiśmy o tym jak zbudowałeś balon i wygrałeś nim największy wyścig w historii. Opowiedz to jeszcze raz. Clyde: Pewnego dnia poszedłem do stodoły, zbudowałem balon i wygrałem nim największy wyścig w historii. Fineasz: Wow! Ferb: Poczułem się tak, jak bym tam był. Fineasz: Chodźmy Ferb, wiem co będziemy dzisiaj robić. W razie czego, będziemy w stodole. (Odchodzi z Ferbem.) (Dzieci wchodzą do stodoły.) Fineasz: Super! Tylko spójrzcie na te skarby. Ej, gdzie jest Pepe? (Pepe dostaje się do kurnika i naciskając jedną grzędę dostaje się do bazy.) Major Monogram: Witaj Agencie P! Po wielodniowych badaniach i analizach komputerowych, odkryliśmy, że Okręg Trzech Stanów cierpi na bezprecedensowy niedobór kurzych jaj. (W bazie pojawia się kura i gdacze.) Masz się dowiedzieć dlaczego. Życzę powodzenia. (Pepe odchodzi.) (Do kury.) Ej ty, nie słyszałaś mnie? Znieś kilka jaj. (W kuchni Linda tworzy lemoniadę z Betty Jo.) Betty Jo: (Linda chce posolić lemoniadę.) Wow! Wow-wo-wow! Stój! Zakładam, że chciałaś cukier. Chyba że to słona lemoniada. Linda: Ach, nie wzięłam szkieł kontaktowych. Bez nich jestem ślepa jak kret. (Słychać pukanie do drzwi, a Betty daje Lindzie swoje okulary.) Betty Jo: Masz, to moja zapasowa para. Linda: (Zakłada okulary.) Wow! Teraz wszystko jest rozmazane inaczej. (Do domu przychodzi Glenda.) Betty Jo: Cześć kochana, zapraszam. Zapewne pamiętacie Glendę? (Do kuchni przychodzi Fretka.) Linda: Oczywiście. Glenda była pierwszą kobietą-maszynistą w Okręgu wszystkich Trzech Stanów. Betty Jo: Niestety, pociąg ma zostać rozebrany. Dzisiejszy kurs będzie ostatni. Glenda: I wiecie co? Podjadę nią pod wzgórze Gerchalda. Betty Jo: Jest tak strome, że żaden pociąg jeszcze nigdy pod nie nie podjechał. Glenda: wszyscy tak mówią, ale ja tam się nie poddam. Betty Jo: Tak jak wtedy, gdy zostałaś maszynista. Glenda: Dokładnie. Mówili odpuść sobie, ale ja nie odpuszczam. Ja nie jestem z tych co odpuszczają. I udowodnię, że ten pociąg podjedzie pod to wzgórze. Chcecie się ze mną przejechać? Betty Jo: Wszyscy pojedźmy! Linda: Będzie zabawnie. Glenda: Dobra, odjazd punktualnie o dziesiątej. Na razie! (Wychodzi.) Betty Jo: (Do Fretki.) Prawda, że z niej niezły numer? Ona nie wie co to znaczy się poddać. (Odchodzi.) Glenda (w myślach Fretki): Poddać bla-bla, Poddać bla-bla-bla, Poddać bla-bla-bla, poddać. Fretka: To takie proste, (Patrzy na swoją listę.) Dlaczego wcześniej nie przyszło mi to do głowy. Poddam się! (Piosenka Odpuść!) Męski głos: ''' To wstyd żaden zawahać się, kiedy zewsząd czujesz presję co dnia. Rzeczywistość może ściąć czasem z nóg, gdy trudności przerastają nas. I choć codziennie planujesz, zakładasz i knujesz, nie udaje się, lecz z zapałem wciąż próbujesz. Odpuść! I tak zbyt długo wierzyłeś w to, wszyscy w głowę się mocno pukali. Odpuść! Ja wiem, że swoje racje miałeś, lecz wszyscy dookoła ciebie nawet nie próbowali. Odpuść. I znowu walisz bez sensu biedną głową w mur, same rany i siniaki znów masz. (Rany i siniaki znów masz) Tylko szaleńcy powtarzają nie myśląc to samo i w dodatku często się samookaleczają. Odpuść! Na deski ringu ręcznik rzucić czas i białą flagę wciągnąć na maszt. Odpuść! Lecz się nie załamuj jeśli sobie odpuścisz. Z uniesioną głową idź prosto w świat. Odpuść i się baw! Poddaj się, poddaj się... Poddam się! '''Fretka: A jak zacznę to chyba nigdy nie skończę! Poddam się! Fretka: Nie zapłaczę nad mlekiem, bo go nie wyleję! Poddam się! Fretka: Nie myli się, kto nic nie robi! Poddam się! Fretka: Nawet wcale się nie będę wysilać! Poddam się! Fretka: Będę się tylko tak bujać... Poddam się! Fretka: ...w tym hamaku Poddam się! Fretka: ...Cały dzień. Ach! Tutaj jest przepięknie! (W stodole dzieci skończyły budować balony.) Fineasz: Uwaga wszyscy, zaczynamy wyścig. Zapłon! (Wszyscy startują swoje balony i przez dach stodoły wydostają się na zewnątrz.) Buford: (Jest w balonie z Blajeetam.) Ostatni na szczycie tej góry jest śmierdzącą skarpetą. Izabela: (Do Fineasz) Czołem, jak leci? Fineasz: robimy trzy węzły. Izabela: tak czułam, ja robię sześć. Widzimy się na szczycie ślimaki. (Wszyscy wyprzedzają Baljeeta i Buforda.) Buford: Ej, zostajemy w tyle. Co się dzieje? Baljeet: Najwyraźniej spowalnia nas zbędny ciężar. Buford: Tak, trzeba się pozbyć balastu. (Wyrzuca Baljeeta z balonu zawieszonego na linie.) Baljeet: Aaaaaa! Ale w ten sposób nie pozbyliśmy się balastu. Buford: Ale ja pozbyłem się kujona. Baljeet; (Uderza o stodołę.) Ał! (Uderza o drzewa.) Ał! Ał! Aał! Buford: Uwaga, puma! (Puma atakuje Baljeeta.) Baljeet: Aaaaaa! Letni domek Dundersztyca! (Pepe odwiedza Dundersztyca.) Dundersztyc: (Znużony.) Toż to Pepe Pan Dziobak. Mam nauczkę, żeby więcej nie brać ze sobą na urlop pracy. (Łapie Pepe do wielkiego jajka.) A oto pułapka. Zaczyna mnie to już nudzić. A zatem to mój najnowszy Ptako-Dodo-Inkubator, no wiesz -intor. dzięki temu cacku mogę zamienić każde jajko w jajko ptaka Dodo. Gdy się wyklują, skieruję moją okrutną armię ptaków Dodo na Okręg Trzech Stanów. Nie wiem w prawdzie jak one wyglądają, ale wymarły jak dinozaury, więc tylko pomyśl. (W retrospekcji wyobraża sobie ptaka Dodo jako monstrum niszczące miasto.) Wielkie wymarłe dino-potwory siejące strach i spustoszenie! Ach! A wiesz, nagle poczułem się o wiele lepiej. (Betty Jo, Linda i Fretja wsiadają do pociągu.) Betty Jo: Bardzo chętnie ci pomożemy. Powiedz co mamy robić. Glenda: Rozsiądźcie się wygodnie i podziwiajcie piękne widoki. Fretka: Nic nie robić, nie ma problemu. Glenda: Wszyscy wsiadać! Przed nami wzgórze Gerchlada. (Pociąg startuje.) Mężczyzna: Hahaha, od razu powinnyście się poddać. Mężczyzna 2: Tak poddać, Wohooo! Glenda: Czołem chłopcy, macie posprzątać swój pokój. Mężczyźni: Tak mamo. Mężczyzna: To przez ciebie. Mężczyzna 2: Cicho bądź. (Na wyścigu balonów) Fineasz: (Do Ferba) Na razie idziemy łeb w łeb. Baljeet: (Do Buforda) Musimy nabrać prędkości. Buford: Dobra, więc go wyrzucę. (Wyrzuca sztucznego miecznika.) Baljeet: po co w ogóle zabrałeś tego miecznika? Buford: To był marlin. (Miecznik odbija się od gałęzi i pęka balon Baljeeta i Buforda.) Baljeet: O nie! Buford: Pomocy, ludzie! Fineasz: Ferb? (Ferb rzuca chłopakom linę, dzięki której wciąga ich na swój pokład.) (W pociągu Linda i Betty Jo grają w karty, a Fretka odpoczywa.) Linda: Wyglądasz na mocno odprężona, jak jest? Fretka: Rozkoszuję się wycieczką i nie martwię się co robią Fineasz i Ferb. Linda: I dobrze córeczko, bo mam karetę! Betty Jo: Ale gramy w remika. Linda: Naprawdę? (Dundersztyca zamienia jajko w Dodo.) Dundersztyc: To działa! To działa! To fantastyczne, niesamowite! To... (Z jaja wychodzi zwykłe Dodo.) Dodo: Bla-bla-bla! Nor! Dundersztyc: Więc, eeee? Miał być ciut bardziej przerażający. Dodo: Nar! Dundersztyc: Niby jak mam zawładnąć Okręgiem Trzech Stanów dzięki stadu takich pokrak. (Pepe uwalnia się z pułapki.) A kto się ich przestraszy? Kto zadrży? No nie! Będziesz musiał zaczekać , Pepe Panie Dziobaku, bo najpierw muszę się rozprawić z tym czymś. Wygląda jak wielki indyk na święto Dziękczynienia. (Dodo atakuje Dundersztyca.) Dodo: Nor! Nor! Nor! Dundersztyc: Dokładnie jak święto Dziękczynienia! (W pociągu Fretka odwiedza Glendę.) Fretka: Cześć Glendojak tam ciuchcia? Glenda: Daje radę! Pięknie wyglądasz. Fretka: O tak, czuję się wspaniale, odkąd posłuchałam twojej rady i sobie odpuściłam. Glenda: Co proszę? Fretka: Przez całe lato próbuje przyłapać moich braci, ale dzięki tobie odpuściłam sobie i wreszcie się odprężyłam. Glenda: Więc z całej mojej przemowy jak się nie poddawać, zrozumiałaś, że trzeba się poddać. Fretka: Często powtarzałaś słowo poddać. Glenda: Faktycznie powtarzałam. Fretka: Eh Glendo, Glendo! Pociąg zaczął zwalniać. Glenda: Rzeczywiście, pewnie skończył się węgiel,zdarza się. (Siada z fajką.) Fretka: Co?! Nie poddawaj się! Bez węgla nie ma pary, a bez pary nie wjedziemy na szczyt. Glenda: Eh... Fretka: Musimy coś wymyślić. Brak nam paliwa. Wiem! Mam pomysł, który może się udać... i bardzo dobrze wiem co kombinujesz! Zaraz wracam! (Biegnie na koniec pociągu i rozmontowuje go.) Linda: Energia wręcz ją roznosi. Fretka: (Idzie do Glendy ze stosem drewna, które wrzuca do pieca.) Tak z czystej ciekawości, co jutro stanie się z tym pociągiem? Glenda: No jak to, zostanie rozebrany na części, a co? Fretka: Nie ważne. (Lawrence i Clyde siedzą w niezręcznej ciszy w salonie.) Dundersztyc: (Za oknem ucieka przed Dodo.) Aaaaaaa! (Fretka rozmontowuje cały pociąg.) Linda: (Do Betty Jo) Przypomnij mi w co gramy? Fretka: (Kończy pracę, a pociąg dojeżdża na wzgórze.) (Na wyścigu balonów) Izabela: Cześć Fineasz, co robisz ciekawego? Fineasz: Lina się poluzowała, toche ją... (Zauważa Izabelę w swoim balonie.) Izabela: Może ci pomóc? Fineasz: Pewnie! Możesz przez chwilę potrzymać ster? Izabela: Chętnie! Fineasz: Idealnie! Izabela: Tak, idealnie. (Dundersztyc uciekając przed dodo, spada z urwiska.) Dundersztyc: Aaaaa! (DZieci zauważają ptaka dodo.) Fineasz: Patrzcie, to ptak dodo! Co jeszcze nam zostało? Ferb: (Sprawdza listę.) Mózg Frankensteina. Buford: Tak! Eeee... był w moim balonie. (Pociąg dojeżdża na wzgórze.) Fretka: Juhu! Tak, udało się! Wiedziałam, że tu dojedziemy. Wiedziałam! Glenda: No proszę, proszę. Fretka: Tak i przestań już udawać. Dobrze wiem, że nie zapomniałaś węgla. Pewnie leży w tej skrzyni, na której siedzisz. Ale teraz już wiem! NIgdy nie należy się poddawać. Dlatego muszę ich przyłapać. Dzięki! (Wychodzi z pociągu.) Glenda: Mogłam zapomnieć o węglu! Mam sklerozę! Linda: Zauważyłaś może coś dziwnego? Betty Jo: Owszem! (Patrzy na sklep z upominkami.) Wszystkie pamiątki za pół ceny! (Wszystkie balony lądują na mecie.) Fineasz: Jesteśmy! Wzgórze Gerchalda. Teraz trzeba wylądować. (Fretka w sklepie zauważa ubrania w styli Fineasza i Ferba.) Fretka: Dosłownie wszędzie to sprzedają. (Zauważa balony Fineasza i Ferba.) Mamo! Mamo zobacz co robią Fineasz i Ferb! Chodź, szybko! (Zaciąga mamę.) Patrz, patrz! Tutaj, tutaj, widzisz? Linda: Eh, moment córciu. (Za ubraniami w stylu Fineasza i Ferba widać balony w kształtach głów Fineasza i Ferba, które Linda niedowidząca bierze za chłopców.) Ach, to wy chłopcy. (Odchodzi.) Fretka: Co? Nie! (Dundersztyc uciekając przed dodo wsiada do jednego z balonów.) Dundersztyc: Acha! (Wsiada do balonu.) Dodo: Nar, nar, nar, nar! Dundersztyc: Sayonara, dodo! (Odlatuje, a dodo bierze drugi balon i leci za nim.) Dodo: Nar, nar! Dundersztyc: Skąd wiedziałeś jak uruchomić silnik. (Odlatują.) (W sklepie Fretka odsuwa z widoku ubrania w stylu Fineasza i Ferba.) Fretka: Momo zobacz! To kwestia perspektywy, spójrz! (Fineasz i Ferb podchodzą do Fretki.) Ich tutaj nie ma. To złudzenie optyczne. Oni nie..istnieją! (Zauważa chłopców i ze strachem chce dotknąć Fineasza, by sprawdzić, czy istnieje.) Fineasz: Cześć Fretka! Fretka: Aaaaa! Fineasz: Jak podróż koleją? Fretka: Poddaję się. (Odchodzi.) (W napisach końcowych dodo dolatuje do Dundersztyca i skacząc na jego balon przedziurawia go.) Dundersztyc: Ach, gorszego urlopu w życiu nie miałem. (balon pęka.) (W muzeum farmera i jego żony.) Zona farmera: Kupiłeś muzeum biologicznych unikatów, ale nie kupiłeś żadnych biologicznych unikatów! (Do muzeum spada Dundersztyc.) Dundersztyc: Aaaaa! Eh!No co?! (Do muzeum spada dodo.) Żona farmera: To rozumiem. Dodo: Nar, nar, nar! Nar! Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 3